Ami x Nick
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: WARNING! VORE! if you dont like vore do NOT read this...  oc x oc


It was finally the day, the day when Nick could finally meet his internet friend Ami. He quietly waited at the bus stop, waiting for her bus. A couple hours passed when a bus finally pulled up to the station. He perked up and looked around for her. He recognized her right away from the few photos she had shown him. She noticed him as well, and ran and glomped him. His face turned bright red "U-um..i-it's nice to finally meet you Ami." He gave an awkward smile a she stil clung to him "Its good to see you too...Nick." She smiled warmly. She immediately dropped her things and punched him in the arm "H-hey what was that for?" he rubbed the bruise slowly. "Thats payback for all the times you messed with me!" Ami said with extreme playfulness. "Yeah, fine I deserved that.." he laughed. "So, can we head back to your apartment?" she asked "Oh yeah..sure its this way." Nick pointed in the direction and they started walking although Ami dashed ahead of him. Nick had noticed something weird as she ran ahead. There were two bulges on her back...almost as if she had wings. He shook off the feeling and ran to catch up with her. They chatted about things on there way back to Nick's apartment, from video games, to anime, even about their favorite movies. They were clearly having a great time. After about an hour of walking, they arrived at Nick's apartment. "Well, here we are." he opened the door for Ami and led her inside. His apartment was pretty plain, nothing really stood out, at least it was really clean though. He set down her things in the living room and proceeded to show her around, even if it was only three rooms. "Heres my bedroom, its alright I guess." Ami's eyes lit up. His bedroom was actually filled with video game and anime posters and things. He had his big consoles set up in here too. "Okay..? It's more than ok, its great!" she went back and forth checking everything out. When she went to one of the other rooms, Nick noticed an odd feather laying on the ground but decided to ignore it. After chatting and looking around for a while, they decided to settle down in the living room and relax for a bit. "Hey..um Nick, can I show you something?" Ami sounded embarrassed. "Sure, Im all uh..eyes.." he laughed. She stated to slip off her shirt which concealed a tube top underneath. As she pulled the shirt off her back, Nick stared in disbelief at what he saw. A flurry of feathers burst from her back and her wings carefully unfolded out from underneath her shirt. Now wearing nothing but a tube-top and her pants, her wings fluttered gently. "So..what do you think?" she shyly asked. Nick continued to stare in awe. "Oh, I see you don't like them-" he cut her off mid sentence. "It's not like that at all. It's just I've never seen anything like it before, thats all." Ami blushed a bit and looked off to the side but then a door opened and she quickly hid her wings once more and faced the open door. Tyler had walked in and stopped to look at the two looking all to suspicious, Ami some what glared at him and then grabbed Nick and took him back to his room.  
>"W-what was that about?" he questioned looking back towards the front room to see Ty plopping down on the couch before Ami half slammed the door closed, "its was nothing" she scowled at the door for a few more seconds before looking back at Nick and smiling, "besides, i came here to play with you, not him." she took her shirt once more, feeling safe that no one would see her, it felt like a huge relief to not have to hide them for once. she looked a bit mischievous as she looked at Nick and then started messing with her feathers, almost preening them like a bird.<br>"wha... whats was that look for?" the boy asked as a lightly dusted blush settled its self across his cheeks, he looked uncomfortable in his own surroundings now.  
>"oh... it was nothing..." she stated as she continued w the task of perfecting her feathers.  
>"cmon, please?" Ami froze and then retracted her wing from her hands as she watched him in the same mischievous manner as she had before and then faced him and smirked, "do you really want to know?"<br>"y-yeah?" Ami smirked as she got the answer she was looking for, she walked upto him, looking straight into his eyes from under her eye lashes untill she was face to face with the taller male and then got on her tip-toes a bit, causing her wings to out stretch slightly, and then licked his cheek like a kitten would. she sat back and looked at him seductively. "Mmm, you taste good." she said playfully. Nick felt really awkward all of a sudden. He didn't know what to think. "I know a fun little magic trick, care to see?" she asked slyly. Nick nodded cautiously and she started to focus. She started chanting ominously, the tempo built up and she blasted Nick with a burst of magic. He looked around, confused as nothing happened. Suddenly the world around him started to grow or, rather he started to shrink. He kept stareing at the expression on her face as she grew bigger and bigger, she seemed very content. Somehow his clothes shrank with him. He fell over, he had no clue what had happened. He looked up as Ami now towered over him. "So..how did you like my magic trick? Comes in handy when your hungry huh?"  
>"H-Hungry? You're not seriously going to-" before he could finish, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him over her head. "Don't worry, I can control my digestive track and I won't digest you, if you behave." she winked at him playfully again. Before he could protest at all, she opened her mouth and hovered him over it. "W-why are you doing this!" he screamed although, for some reason he liked it. "Why? I already told you why, because you taste good and I'm hungry!" she boomed. With that, she opened her mouth wide and dropped him in. He landed on her tongue and she slowly closed her mouth. It felt like he was in a warm, sticky cave. She played with him a bit, licking him all over and flicking him with her tongue. He tried to hold onto something but was afraid to go anywhere near her teeth. "Ok, playtimes over, lets get this over with shall we?" she said with a smirk. She tilted her head back slightly and swallowed. Nick was forced to the back of her throat where he tried to hold onto her tongue. He looked down her throat and knew what awaited him at the end. Suddenly she gulped again and he lost his grip. He slowly slid down her tight, wet throat. Her muscles worked him deeper and deeper inside her. After one final gulp, his fate was sealed. He was pushed through a slimy ring and landed in her belly. She laid back onto Nick's bed and sighed happily. "Well since you were such a good boy, I decided not to digest you. That will be your new home from now on!" she giggled. As she laid on the bed, she rubbed her now full belly. He made a slight bulge but it only loked like she was a month or two pregnant. She started to nod off to sleep and was snoring with content. As he sat in her belly, he listened to the slow rhythm of her heartbeat and got to thinking. "Well...it could be worse." he thought. "She could have chewed me up, or even just digested me." He started to get sleepy as well. It was soft..and warm inside her stomach. He slowly fell nodded off to sleep as well.<br>out of no wear the door to Nick's room swung open and gave Ami a start, having her wings out in the open and a mini-nick sized belly now she was quick to be on her defence, even more so on seeing it was Tyler, "whats all the noise in h- ... what the-!" and before he could finnish his sentance, Ami cast another shrinking spell on the intruder and picked him up by the back of his shirt and grinned minacly at him as he freiked out, "oh what to do, what to do." she smiled, showing off her fangs, "i could eat you... or play with you some..."  
>now being scared, Ty was frozen in place and hung in the air like a rag-doll. Ami walked back over to the bed and held the boy in her hand so that he was now sitting, although panicking. she smirked and poked his chest, "i think i know what im gunna do with you..." Ami got up with her new toy and went to find Dori. upon finding the small dog, she put the boy down infront of her and let her use him as a new toy to chase untill she finaly ate him. <div> 


End file.
